Mrs Lovergirl and Mr Loverboy
by Mah Vrgs
Summary: Not canon. Based on a scene from 2.14. After getting some hints about fighting with Sarah things get hot and heavy between them and Oliver walks in. WARNING: Threesome fic F/F M/F
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 - Mrs Lovergirl_**

Felicity could not believe how stupid she was, having feelings for Oliver. Her boss. The Arrow. And why in hell would he ever want her? Felicity Smoak? Computer nerd with no mouth filters when he could have Sarah, the one that had been in the same shit he's been through. The one that could understand and relate to him on so many levels.

Ever since Sarah came back for good things have been weird, at least on Felicity's point of view. She felt like she wasn't part of the group anymore, like she was back in high school and no one wanted to talk to her because she was two years younger than everybody, but in this case because she led a normal life with no danger. Having a boring life was never a problem, but then Felicity got herself involved with Oliver and his Arrow business. Before Sara she never felt left out, Digg and Oliver depended on her, but Sarah knew a lot of things, she could totally take Felicity's place on Team Arrow. And she didn't want to be left out in the corner anymore. Digg, Oliver and Sara compered scars and all she had to add was something about her mouth? How stupid was that? At that moment Felicity decided she would train and kick somebodies ass.

When she was training with the dummy, every punch she threw was full of anger. Anger for not being Oliver's type. Anger because Sarah wasn't either and yet he had no problem with that blond. Anger for feeling left out when she knew she was part of the team. Anger because he said he couldn't be with someone he cared about when apparently it was truth. She. Felt. So. Angry. And that was when part of Felicity's problems walked in. Sarah. And she saw her training, which was a little humiliating. But Sarah didn't ask questions or looked at Felicity weirdly, Sarah helped, on her way of helping.

"Plunge your feet." Sarah approached "Strong foundation equals stronger punch." Sarah's right foot pushed Felicity's right foot back and her hands where on Felicity's waist giving her support. Sarah's hand where so warm, she could feel the heat they emanated over her shirt. And for some strange reason Felicity wondered what it would be like to feel Sarah's hand under her shirt.

Because of that thought Felicity's mind was now full of wonder. Would Sarah's hand be rough? She did spend a long time without hand lotion and being an assassin probably would give you callus. And then she though, how would Sarah's skin feel under her creamy soft hands? How would it be like to feel all of those scars on her body. Felicity felt Oliver's scars when she was fixing him up, but never on that slow motion way when you are trying to feel every skin possible on someone's body.

And because of her stupid wondering about Sarah's body Felicity's body was now showing some signs of arousal. Her pupils were dilated, her hands were shaking, she had goose bumps all over her body, her nipples were starting to harden. But she knew that she wasn't aroused by Sarah, there was a logical explanation. But unfortunately Felicity couldn't explain the wetness between her legs. So to not make this anymore embarrassing with Sarah noticing the things she did with Felicity's body she turned around and faced the other woman. Sarah's hands where still on her waist, but now they were moving, making circles over the shirts fabric with her thumb.

"Do you feel it too, don't you Felicity?" Sarah said. "This warm feeling over your spine when I'm near you or I approach you. I feel it all the time just by smelling your perfume in the air."

"I-I don't know w-what you are t-talking about." Felicity stuttered.

"Yes you do. You have goose bumps on your arms, and your hands are shaking because you want to touch me." It was true, her hands were shaking, but for different reasons. There was a logical explanation for all the things she was feeling. Felicity didn't know it because she couldn't think straight. Sarah was so close. "You want to touch me too, don't you? You want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you."

And that was when she lost it. Suddenly her hands were on Sarah's cheeks and she kissed her. Felicity kissed Sarah. Those soft pink lips with no lipstick. Then she felt herself being pressed against the flat part of the dummy and Sarah's hands doing things with her. Making her feel things she never felt before.

**N/A: Since 2.13 I kind of have been shipping Sarah and Felicity, although I am Olicity to death. But my mind works in strange ways and I wanted them to get a little bit closer than just friends. As my mind was working in this crazy thing (that I looove) I thought why not make Oliver walk in? That'd be awesome. That's where the idea came from. This is my fisrt fanfic ever published so don't be mean. I'm just posting Chapter One, chapter 2 will be out soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 – Mr. Loverboy_**

Sarah and Felicity were lost on each other's touch. Their hands discovering the others skins, every place they felt each other finger tips it left this amazing warm feeling. Sarah's hands were now under Felicity's shirt touching every last bit of the other fair skin. And Felicity hands were on Sarah's blond hair.

When their lips parted so they could catch more breath Felicity lost hers again. Sarah made her fall on the back and with a sexy devilish smile she was on top of Felicity kissing her neck. Felicity didn't know if she was out breath because she fell on her back or because Sarah was doing some sexy thing with her lips and tongue on her neck. And then Felicity moaned and she figured out why she was out of breath. How could someone that was stranded on an island so good at making out? She was starting to really believe that Oliver and Sarah weren't stranded on a hellish island, but actually on Fantasy Island. They were so engrossed on each other that they didn't hear the door of the lair opening or someone coming down the stairs.

And that was how Oliver found them. Lying on the mat. Felicity was with her eyes closed, mouth open with pleasure and hands on Sarah's butt. Sarah was with her hands under Felicity's shirt and squeezing her breasts and kissing, biting and licking every exposed skin on Felicity neck.

Oliver felt himself hardening. Watching the only two women who knew his secret was so hot. Two women he loved. He loved Sarah because she knew him, all of him, pre-island Oliver, island Oliver and post-island Oliver. And just like him she was made the person that she is today because she had to fight to survive. And then there is Felicity, pretty, petite, genius Felicity with no mouth filters. She doesn't judge or push him to tell her things he is not really ready to say out loud. Safe Felicity who never did anything dangerous until she met him. He knew she had feelings for him, but he couldn't put her in danger. But seeing how she looks all hot and bothered was making re-think that statement.

Sarah felt a presence in the room, all those years of surviving made her aware of things happening around her. So she looked up and saw Oliver, he was blushing because he was caught watching them, but what really got her attention was the bulge on his pants. She knew Oliver liked her and that he had mixed feelings about Felicity. She saw fire on his eyes and she knew he wanted to participate. He wanted to feel both of them he wanted to be between them letting they do whatever they wanted with his body.

Felicity wondered why Sarah had stopped. Did she think this was a mistake? Now that she could finally breathe and some oxygen could get to her brain her mind was on a rampage. She opened her eyes to talk to Sarah and she that Sarah was looking to a certain spot on the lair. When she turned her head to see what was Sarah looking at instead of doing some magic with her lips Felicity saw Oliver. And she screamed and pushed Sarah off her.

"This is not what it looks like" Felicity said once she was on her feet.

"It is totally what it looks like." Sarah affirmed right after Felicity.

Felicity was blushing and she looked so pretty. She already had this glow of a aroused woman, and now her cheeks were super red because she was caught making out with another girl. And that made him even harder. Sarah on the other hand had this smug look on her face, like she knew a secret, and it was so sexy.

"I'm sorry for kissing your girlfriend. I did want it to happen. Not that I didn't like it, she is a great kisser. How can she be a good kisser by the way? Weren't you stranded on a island for years? Are you guys sure it wasn't Fantasy Island? I hope you aren't mad that I kissed her. You don't need to feel threatened…" Felicity stopped blabbing after that because she finally noticed what Sarah had a while a go, the bulge on Oliver's pants.

"You finally noticed it too, didn't you Felicity?" Sarah walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "Oliver liked it. He enjoyed seeing the two women he has feeling making out." Sarah whispered on Felicity's ears. That made her more horny than ever. The combination of Sarah's arms around her, her hoarse voice whispering on her ear and Oliver watching it. Apparently enjoying every single moment. "You like it don't you Ollie? Watching us kiss, touch each other. You are more than welcome to join." After saying that Sarah went back to kissing Felicity, but this time she was kissing the nape of her neck, her hands were exploring places she didn't touch yet, like Felicity's ass.

Even though Felicity wanted to see Oliver's reaction she couldn't keep her eyes opened. Sarah was giving her so much pleasure her vision was blurry. And then she felt two strong hands on her jaw, seconds after that she felt Oliver's lips on hers, those strong male lips. She couldn't hold back a moan. She wanted to kiss Oliver for so long and it finally happened, not in the way she dreamed about it, but it happened.

His hands were now exploring her body, his fingers were lightly touching the skin of her neck, and they kept going down until they touched her breasts. Oliver was squeezing her boobs over her shirt. He could take it anymore, he had to feel the skin that her clothes always hid, so with all the strength he had he ripped her shirt and threw it away. Sarah started to pull Felicity's pants down very slowly; she was kissing the other woman spine while she was getting on her knees to take Felicity's shoes and pants out of the way and leaving her with just underwear.

Oliver took a moment to appreciate his girl-Wednesday body, she wasn't completely on the nude but seeing her only in her underwear made something stir inside him and made him get even harder, if that possible. They all took that small pause to undress. When they were all on the nude they glued their bodies back together, but this time Felicity was facing Sarah, it was her time to have some fun.

Felicity could describe the feeling she had right now, pleasure didn't even began to cover it. Having to set of hands on her body, two set of lips kissing her all over her body, feeling Oliver's erection pressed against het butt, and Sarah's rough but small fingers inside her folds rubbing her clit while her lips where on her nipples. Felicity turned her head and pressed her lips against Oliver's and that kiss was hot, but it didn't last long because she had to let out a moan. Sarah was really good at what she was doing, Felicity was in the brink of having her first orgasm that night.

When Felicity finally had her orgasm, Oliver and Sarah shared a look. Turning her around and making wrap around his hip, Oliver cock was brushing against her clit almost penetrating her wet vagina, and when he laid her on the mat the tip of his cock entered her a little.

He kissed her with passion for a few minutes and then his lips began to come down to her neck until it got o her chest where he began to kiss, bite and lick every little piece of exposed skin. Sarah got on her knees next to Felicity's head and lowered her head until her lips where next to the other woman ear and she said.

"It's time for you to give back." Sarah whispered. One of her legs went over Felicity's head and she was now with her vagina right on top of Felicity's lips. "Give me the best orgasm I've ever had."

Felicity without even thinking put her hands on Sarah's hip and made her get lower until her clit was centimeters apart from her lips. By coincidence Oliver penetrated all of his male glory into Felicity's vagina when she began to go down on Sarah. Moans where heard all over the lair, maybe even Verdant. Never in one million years Felicity thought she would be in the pleasurable situation she is now, had she always thought of herself as boring, and boy she was proving herself wrong.

She was licking Sarah's clit on the rhythm of Oliver's penetrations on her. During that time, they were all one, one machine, one human being. Felicity licked, bit and sucked Sarah like there was no tomorrow and she knew Sarah was enjoying it, every second she was pleasuring Sarah her vagina got wetter. She knew Sarah was in the brink of having an orgasm, so the hands that were still on her hips went up to her nipples and twisted them hard. That was when Sarah's body began shaking and her toes curled with pleasure, she had to put her hands on the mat to give her support because she felt like she was fainting. Even her vision blurred. She finally came off Felicity when her body stopped having spasms, so she laid next to her friend with a silly grin on her face and said.

"Best. Orgasm. Ever." With pauses to emphasize her words.

Now that left only Oliver and herself. Making Sarah cum made her flustered. And the feeling of Oliver's penis inside her was amazing. His was big, thick and full of veins. The skins rubbing against each other were making pressure on Felicity's vagina, she knew she was about to cum too. Her moans were getting louder and louder indicating that and Oliver's penetrations were becoming erratic indicating that he was also cuming. But he made a vow to himself not to cum before her.

Felicity exploded, or the thought she did. The orgasm was so strong she, saw fireworks, her body went on spasm after spasm and her long painted nails made her way through Oliver's butt leaving long thin marks. That was when Oliver cum. Felicity's pressure on his dick and the little sting on his butt made hi scream with pleasure and fell on Felicity's other side.

Now they were all lying next to each other out of breath and thinks about the next time. If one were to happen. Will it happen?

**THE END**

**N/A: So guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know on comments. I loved writing it, I'm quite proud of it. Thanks for all the follows, and favorites and comments. I love you guys for it. Never in one bazillion years I thought I would receive any of them. So thanks again.**


End file.
